The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Mandevilla that originated from self-pollination of Mandevilla.times.`Alice Du Pont`. Mandevilla.times.`Alice du Pont` is a hybrid from a cross of [M. splendens.times.(unknown species)].times.M. splendens according to Bailey (see references). Pollinations were made by the inventor in a greenhouse at Gem Ornamentals Inc. in Tavares, Fla. in 1989. This new variety was selected for further evaluation because it had bright red flower color. The new variety has been reproduced by asexual propagation (cuttings). Each of the progeny, produced by asexual reproduction, exhibits identical characteristics to the original mother plant, establishing this hybrid as asexually reproducible and true to type.
This new variety is unlike any Mandevilla commercially available nor like any of those described by Graf or Bailey (see references) as evidenced by the following unique combinations of characteristics.
1. Red flowers--large funnelform to trumpet-shaped red flowers, darkening within 1-2 days after anthesis and remaining on the plant an additional 3-4 days.
2. Oblong-elliptic shaped, leathery, shiny dark green and evergreen leaves.
3. Corolla lobes irregularly obovate with acentric apex and minutely undulate margin.